


Neapolitan Milkshakes

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Pining, Sex, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cheryl is left alone at her house when her parents are on a business trip. Not wanting to be alone with a murderer on the loose, she invites Betty and Veronica over for a sleepover to keep her company.





	

Cheryl walked into Pop’s with a sly grin on her face, her heels clicked, echoing in the restaurant attracting the attention of many. She strided over towards the booth that was officially yet non-officially claimed by Betty and Veronica, whose faces were reflecting the neon glow of the diner as their vanilla and double chocolate milkshakes sat in front of them.

  
“Ladies.” Cheryl greeted the two, her voice rang clear in the slightly abandoned restaurant.

  
“Cheryl, I see you graced us with your appearance tonight.” Veronica cocked an eyebrow, idly stirring her milkshake with a straw.

  
“Now, don’t be like that Veronica, I simply came to say hello.” Cheryl said innocently, sliding into Veronica’s side of the booth.

  
“I don’t think this is such a-” Betty started uneasily eyes glancing back and forth anxiously.

  
“Oh hush, I’m not here to steal your favorite toy.” Cheryl rolled her eyes as she cut her off, waving over to Pop who was wiping down a nearby table.

  
“Cheryl, your regular? Strawberry milkshake?” He asked with a cheerful expression on his face.

  
“Actually,” She uttered, drawing out the word, “I’ve had a craving for the Neapolitan special.” She stared intently at Veronica, whose eyes widened slightly before she composed herself.

  
“Of course, coming right up.”

  
“To go, please.” Cheryl interjected just as he started to leave.

  
“Hmmm.” She hummed her eyes dancing across the booth, her focus now switching to Betty, who looked as lost as Archie on a good day.

  
“Betty dear, how are you and Jughead doing?” Cheryl questioned almost condescendingly like she always does.

  
“Umm,” Betty glanced at Veronica uncertainly, who only shrugged back in response.

  
“Jughead and I are only friends Cheryl, besides I swear he has a thing for Archie.” Betty squirmed in her seat scanning the diner to avoid the red head’s judgmental stare.

  
“I suppose.” She dropped it glimpsing down at the table, seeing as making Betty uncomfortable would ruin her plans for the night.

  
“So Cheryl, I overheard that your parents went to Italy for business.” Veronica made small talk almost hoping the vixen would grow bored with the conversation.

  
“Yes, leaving me behind as usual. But I didn’t fret, instead I’m here,” Cheryl paused momentarily giving a bright smile to both of them with a gleam in her eyes. Betty and Veronica shared a look knowing the gleam normally meant trouble.

  
“Me, all by myself in a mansion just as a murder is running around can’t do. Which is why I’m asking the two of you to have a slumber party with me.” Understanding the wariness the girls had, Cheryl continued.

  
“Veronica, you have already been overnight and without my parents it will be perfect,” She gestured gracefully yet enthusiastically. “And Betty,” She shrugged almost uncaring, “you can have 20 minutes to snoop and be Nancy Drew to your heart's desires.”

  
“So,” Cheryl ended, “what do you say?” her eyebrows raised, anticipating their answers.

  
“I.. I have to ask my mom first.” Betty stuttered overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events.

  
“Don’t bother we know Mrs.Van De Kamp will have a nervous breakdown, tell her you’re at Ethel’s.”

 

  
“If Betty’s going, I am too.” Veronica declared to Cheryl almost defensively.

  
“Well, that’s great.” Cheryl beamed, as Pop set down her to go cup. She slid over a 5 dollar bill, and stood up.

  
“Be there at 7, don’t bother with pillows. Bring only a change of clothes.” She grabbed her cup, bringing it to her lips.

  
“Don’t you just love netropolian?” She suggested almost seductively, “All of the flavors combined in one swirl.” Cheryl brought her lips around it and took one long sip, moaning softly. Veronica bit her lower lip as she watched on, entranced with the innuendo.

  
“It was nice talking to you, see you ladies later tonight.” She winked, turned around and walked towards the exit with a smirk permanent on her face.  
“What did we just agree to?” Betty dubiously asked peering at Veronica.

  
“I have no idea, but I want to see what it leads to.” Veronica glanced out the window to see Cheryl swiftly climb into her car.

  
Later that night Cheryl was touching up her lipstick in her bathroom after laying out snacks for her guests. A ring of the doorbell caused her to pause and check the time. 7 o’clock exactly. She quickly did a final check in the mirror, smiling as she saw perfection. Cheryl then walked towards the doors, unlocking and opening them revealing Betty and Veronica.

  
Betty was looking all over the place avoiding Cheryl, her feet shaking up and down, whereas Veronica had a small smile on her face locking eyes with Cheryl.  
“Well, Betty,” Cheryl paused and looked her up and down. “No need to act like I gave you a death sentence. Come in and get comfortable, I’ll put on back ground music.” She waved them into the house.

  
“Thanks for inviting us Cheryl.” Veronica chipped in as she settled her bag onto the ground.

“It’s a nice change from the regular nights at Pop’s, huh?” Cheryl gave a grin as she led them into the living room.

  
“I hope you don’t mind pizza. I tried to keep classical sleepover foods, including chips, chocolate, candy, and drinks, of course.”

“Don’t worry Betty, they’re basically virgins.” Cheryl added blatantly lying before Betty could interrupt. Betty blushed and hesitantly sat down on the plush sofa.

  
“How long until your parents come back?” Betty asked to ease the awkwardness she felt.

  
“Not till Monday, so only 2 nights. I don’t expect you to stay that long, if that’s what you’re asking. Unless you want to?” Her head cocked to the side as if Cheryl hadn’t even thought about it. However, she shook her head and motioned for Veronica to grab the cocktails.

  
“Anyways, here’s to the first drink of the night.” Cheryl exclaimed toasting with the other two girls.

  
3 hours later when everyone was just getting tipsy the girls had started to play Never Have I Ever. Which really was cliché and not a good idea, but hey, get Cheryl Blossom, Veronica Lodge, and Betty Cooper in one room for a couple hours somethings bound to happen.

  
“Ok, I got one. Never have I ever made someone have a breakdown in public.” Betty smugly smiled at the two as they sighed at her lameness and took a shot of vodka.

  
“In my defense it was so easy.” Cheryl dismissed it.

  
“You made your older 'cooler' friend breakdown on her 18th birthday because you publicly embarrassed her about her boyfriend cheating on her with her mother.” Betty marveled at her lack of compassion.

  
“She had it coming,” Cheryl scoffed, “She bought the same shoes as me the day after she saw me wearing them. As much as I’m a trend setter I like a good week or two being my own person. Hah, she always waited 3 weeks after that.” Cheryl giggled bumping into Veronica.

  
“Woah, there tiger.” Ronnie snickered, tipping back the rest of her drink.

  
“My turn. Never have I ever crushed on someone of the same gender.” Cheryl took a shot while carefully observing the other two. She watched Betty bite her lip nervously before quickly glancing at Veronica and then back to the shot glass. Whatever went through her mind chose to tell the truth as she knocked back the alcohol.

  
Cheryl’s eyebrows shot up to the sky when she saw Betty go first. “Who would have thought B? Well Veronica, are you making peace with your demons tonight and coming clean?” She bantered.

  
“May as well Blossom.” Ronnie huffed back, downing the liquid.

  
“This is a surprising turn of events ladies, well actually it isn’t. But maybe for you two it is.” Cheryl gloated giving them yet another smirk.

  
“Whatever Cheryl,” Veronica growled pushing forward to pour 3 more shots, “Never have I ever taken a pregnancy test.”

  
Cheryl’s face immediately dropped as she quietly and bitterly took a shot, “Made it to 10 weeks before mother dearest found out.”

  
Betty and Veronica shared a look slightly baffled by the sudden change of mood, and silently moved to either side of Cheryl. Veronica gently grabbed her hand and started to move her thumb back and forth soothingly, while Betty softly rubbed her back, so gently Cheryl could barely feel it. It was nice, it grounded her without suffocating her.  
“I didn’t…I wasn’t sure what I was going to do, Jason helped me, but then the doctor called home one day when I was at school. My mother picked up the phone, imagine her surprise when she heard what he had to say.” She hoarsely spit out ending on a sour note in her liquid induced secret babbling.

  
“Cheryl…” Veronica whispered as she took in the stunning confession.

Cheryl quickly shifted to face Betty, “That’s why Polly’s baby is so important to me, I don’t know what my parents plan on doing, but I do know they aren’t below doing immoral things.” Cheryl explained shakily creating desperate eye contact with the blonde.

  
“But I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make her and Jason's baby safe and happy.” She vowed confidently pulling her trembling self together.

  
“I know you will Cheryl.” Betty calmly agreed nodding her head in a tender manner. Silence filled the lavish room, as a deeper hate towards Penelope Blossom grew in the two teens.  
“You know Cheryl,” Betty paused uncertainly, “Polly has a doctor’s appointment a couple days from now. Would you be interested in coming?” Cheryl peeked up at the blonde.

  
“I would be honored to.” Cheryl paused biting her lip seemingly debating on whether to speak or not.

  
“All the times I’ve been cruel to you, you never did anything back. Why?” She whispered breathlessly as she asked the one thing that continued to bewilder her for all the years she had known Betty.

  
“As much as I knew it wasn’t fair or justified for you to lash out at me in such a harsh manner, I knew that there had to be a reason. I assumed your life was exhausting enough as it was. I mean I was partnered with Ginger for a project and I almost strangled her in the first hour.” She tried to lighten the mood with a soft chuckle.

  
Cheryl let out a faint huff of sad amusement and changed the subject, “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I need another drink after that.”

  
“Amen to that.” Veronica took in a breath and accepted the vodka letting it wash away the heart rending conversation.

  
Trying to continue to create a more positive setting Betty uninhibitedly blurted out, “Never have I ever masturbated.”

 

  
Veronica started violently coughing, choking on her spit as she looked at Betty with bulging eyes. Cheryl just looked like she found out her otp got together, letting out a breath in amused disbelief.

  
“I like where this conversation is going.” Cheryl said wittily as she threw back another shot. All eyes then went to Veronica who blushed a light red under the attention and tentatively took a shot.

  
“Well B, I gotta say I didn’t think you had the guts to say that-” Cheryl started but trailed off as she watched Betty down a shot.

  
Veronica gasped sharply, completely shook while Cheryl’s mouth dropped open in astonishment as Betty simply wiped the excess alcohol from her lips with her hand.

  
“What?” Betty asked innocently enough, however, her hooded eyes gave away that she knew exactly what she was doing.

  
“Jesus, wholeyfuck.” Veronica muttered under her breath as she squirmed on the couch cushion trying to ease her ache still completely captivated by Betty.

  
“Mother of all Teresa.” Cheryl managed to say, although she felt heat swarm over her body.

  
Cheryl, on a whim of desire decided to push her luck as she slid her hand over to Betty’s knee.

  
Betty let out an inaudible gulp as Cheryl stroked back and forth, slowly dragging her hand up, her nails scratching lightly at the skin causing goosebumps to rise. The raven haired girl’s eyes locked on the movement only raising to see the blonde bite her lip and tilt her head back. Cheryl carefully observed her reactions and dipped her fingers across the inner of Betty’s thighs. This caused the girl to inadvertently widen her knees, as she lost herself in temptation. Cheryl lightly brushed her fingers over Betty’s panties, enjoying the warmth coming off. Betty arched her back, returning her heated glaze back to Cheryl. She took a shallow breath before looking down towards the redhead’s painted lips. Cheryl noticed and finally was able to give in to her lust, connecting their mouths in a soft yet fiery kiss that engulfed their senses.

  
Lipstick smudged across Betty’s lips as she gasped into the ginger’s mouth. Cheryl shifted over to straddle her, before slowly pulling back, nipping on her bottom lip. She couldn’t help but grind down on her lap as Betty moved her hands to the girl’s back, digging in as she dragged down, leaving red marks on Cheryl's porcelain skin. The intense heat continued to heighten as Cheryl sucked and nibbled on Betty’s pulse point that was throbbing erratically.

  
A needy whimper caused Cheryl to pause and slowly move her mouth away from the blonde’s neck. She glanced over at Veronica whose dark eyes were swarming with desire, her chest rising up and down deeply. Veronica slowly crawled closer, as Cheryl captured her lips. They faintly tasted alcohol on the others lips, with the sweetness from the candy they had eaten earlier. Cheryl swiped her tongue across the girl’s lips asking for entry, which was quickly granted. They explored each other’s mouths letting their hands wander, lightly yanking and pulling at clothing. Cheryl shrugged her shirt over her head roughly, immediately rejoining lips with Veronica.

  
Betty, at this point was restless. As captivating as the couple was she wanted to participate. Her hands hesitantly ran across Cheryl’s abdomen, feeling the silkiness of skin that was probably moisturized with premium formulas. The redhead leaned closer to her touch encouraging her to continue. Veronica started making her way down the girl’s neck to her collarbone, leaving little bruises by sucking and nipping with her teeth. Cheryl moaned, tilting her head forwards locking lips with Betty all while Veronica relentlessly continued her assault on her neck.

  
Cheryl suddenly let go, instead gently grabbing hold of the back of the two girl’s necks and pushed them towards each other. They got the cue, but nervously glanced back at Cheryl unsure.

  
“Oh, for god sake. You’re literally horny for each other and basically came like a premature teenage boy by just watching the other make out with me.”

  
Betty shrugged while blushing, bringing her hand up to Veronica's face. Veronica stared back just as intensely, as Betty connected their lips, finally being able to satisfy their longing and want for each other. The ache between their legs growing more furiously, as Veronica’s tongue licked the roof of Betty’s mouth.

  
Cheryl fingered the bottom of Betty’s shirt, yanking slightly. Betty allowed it to come off just as eagerly, halting the previous kiss. Together, Cheryl and Betty turned their attention to Veronica, who surprisingly turned out to be the shy one. Peeking up at the two through her lashes panting heavily.

  
“Perhaps you should lose a few layers, baby.” Cheryl whispered in her ear, propping her to turn around so she could undo her zipper. The fabric pooled at her feet, revealing her lacy bra and underwear that hugged her skin. Hungry eyes looked her up and down, welcoming all the unveiled skin. Veronica slowly turned around, “Maybe we should take this elsewhere, preferably a bed.” Her confidence returning to cock an eyebrow to Cheryl.

  
Cheryl leaped forward mashing their lips together as she started to push her in the direction of her room. She slammed her against the hallway, hands running over her legs up to her breasts, toying with the straps of her bra. Betty followed, tugging at her pony tail letting her hair fall loose over her shoulder, her lips red and swollen.

  
They reached Cheryl’s bedroom, the dark tones setting the mood even further. Tumbling down on her red comforter, Cheryl started to give quick kisses down Veronica’s body, peppering over the exposed skin. Veronica locked eyes with Betty, her hands going through Cheryl’s hair, guiding her further down. Betty fumbled with her pants buttons, successfully pulling them down her legs. Veronica moved one of her hands from Cheryl to trace Betty’s thigh, coaxing her over. Betty licked up her throat stopping at Veronica's ear lobe sucking. A groan escaped Veronica as Cheryl’s mouth danced around the top of her panties, never yet touching over.

  
“Cheryl…” Veronica begged, her hips rising up off the bed. Cheryl grinned, pushing her hips back onto the bed roughly, “Patience V, be a good girl.” Veronica momentarily froze before rocking herself against the bed with a newfound passion.

  
“Hmm, you like that baby? Being called a good girl?” Cheryl said sultry, bringing a finger up to finally touch the lace that covered up the neediest part of Veronica. A low whimper was all she got in response.

  
“You’re so wet.” She said feeling the moisture through the heated fabric. Her fingers crept along the side of Veronica's panties slowly dragging them down her legs off her feet, as Veronica’s hands made fists in the sheets. Betty sat up distracting Cheryl with her lips momentarily, while pushing the girl’s skirt off her legs revealing her creamy white skin.  
Cheryl reached behind herself, unclasping her bra and tossed it away from the bed. Veronica reached up, teasing the ginger's nipples with her thumb kneading the rest of Cheryl’s breast with her hand. Cheryl snaked her hands up to remove Veronica’s last article of clothing whilst rubbing up against each other fueled by the craving of more. They ceased kissing, gasping for air as their skin burned in a delicious fiery kind of way. A throaty moan caught their attention as they looked on to see Betty lying with a hand between her legs rubbing circles as she watched the two.

  
Veronica bit her lip as Cheryl leaned over, “Does watching get you off Betty? Do you ever watch Archie through your window?” She replaced Betty’s hand with her own, rubbing the blonde’s soaked clit. “Hmm, are you a voyeur? Peeking glances in the locker room for your bedroom fantasies?” Cheryl teased entering a finger into Betty, thrusting slowly and deeply. Betty cried out, her chest and cheeks flushing from the activity.

  
Veronica pulled Betty’s bra up and over her breasts, feeling her tits as Betty sighed at the pleasure that was growing delightfully in her lower stomach. Cheryl added another finger, increasing the speed, driving into Betty harder.

  
“Ohhhh.” Betty moaned, pressing up into Cheryl’s fingers, meeting her for every thrust. Cheryl continued her ministrations as she lowered her head down taking an experimental lick at Betty’s pussy. Betty sharply jerked at the contact, the pressure building when Cheryl sucked her clit into her mouth.

  
“Oh, oh, oh.” Little pants escaped Betty’s lips as she grew closer and closer. Her eyes closed giving in to the sensation.

  
“No, baby. I want to see you come apart.” Veronica demanded Betty to keep her eyes open, pinching said girl’s nipples.

  
Suddenly Cheryl increased by another finger, rapidly entering Betty, the sound of skin hitting wet skin, and the feeling of a tongue swirling on her clit triggered Betty to abruptly inhale, her body tensing before jerking uncontrollably, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her legs tightened around Cheryl’s face as she came intensely.

A shriek of shock caused Veronica to look away from Betty’s face and oh, was she glad she did. Cheryl had backed up a little, her face displaying her shock. As she swiped her fingers down her cheek and into her mouth, that’s when Veronica noticed her face was covered in a clear liquid. She gasped, looking at the now dark spotted sheets, and the glistening chest of Cheryl. Betty Cooper had just unbelievably squirted all over Cheryl Blossom. Betty's pussy was quivering and swollen, her wetness pooling on the sheets.

  
“Oh My God,” Cheryl exclaimed, “Did you know you could do that Betty?”

  
“Huh,” Betty blissfully said, caught up in the delicious aftereffects of her orgasm.

  
“Betty, you just squirted.” Veronica told her shakily still shook from the lust that she was feeling.

  
“What?” Betty’s eyebrows furrowed as she moved slowly to look down. She took a breath, her eyes widening at the sight, blushing immediately. She started to get up, self-consciously pulling herself inwards.

  
“Hey, no,” Cheryl coaxed softly tucking Betty’s hair behind her ear, “It’s fine and was quite frankly completely hot.”

  
Betty stopped, peeking up at Cheryl and Veronica still unsure.

  
“Here,” Cheryl grinned suddenly, a wicked gleam in her eyes, “Have a taste.” She brought her hand over her chest, rubbing Betty’s juices all over them. She touched her fingertips to Betty’s lips, the blonde opened her mouth swiping her tongue over the digits, tasting herself.

  
Cheryl leant down and whispered something in Betty’s ear. They both turned their heads to Veronica, who was ogling them. They crawled towards her, knocking her back on the bed.

  
“Veronica.” Cheryl said, getting all of her attention.

 

“Mmhmm.” She could only hum in response as the smell of sex and Cheryl’s perfume clouded her senses. She watched as Cheryl got close and felt her bite her ear, “Lick me.”

  
Veronica flipped them over, creating eye contact with her before sinking down to her cunt. Cheryl was waxed except for a small section above, contrasting her paleness with a vibrant orange. Veronica smirked, toying with the patch first until Cheryl growled, demanding she move downwards. She separated the folds with her fingers, stretching her out before blowing on her sopping slit.

  
“I swear to god Veronica I will-” Cheryl snarled but stopped when Veronica plunged her tongue into her opening.

  
“Ohhh.” Cheryl muttered her head pushing back into the pillows, hips pushing against Veronica’s face. Veronica moved her tongue back and forth, exploring how deep her tongue could go, and tasted as much of Cheryl as she could. Betty reached her hand over fingering Cheryl’s clit.

  
“Fuck…” She cried her body heating up, all her blood rushing to her pussy.

  
“Yes, Jesus fuck yes.” Cheryl’s body rocked into the girls, grinding down trying to get herself off.

  
Veronica tongue fucked her harder, swallowing more of her juices as Betty rubbed her firmer and faster eyes transfixed on the redhead. Abruptly, Betty used her free hand to scrape roughly on Cheryl’s breast pinching her nipple hard.

  
“Oh god, I'm gonna. Oh I'm gonna.”Cheryl shrieked chest going up and down rapidly. All her nerves in her body tightened and trembled as she came vigorously. Warmth bursted all over her body as she thrashed around on her sheets, her toes curling in and out, a high pitch moan coming out of her throat.

  
Veronica slowed her pace down, but continued to move through Cheryl’s orgasm, letting it linger. Cheryl came down, her breathing evening out as she ran her hands over her breasts with her eyes closed enjoying the tingling she felt. Betty swooped down peppering kisses along the red marks she left, soothing them. Cheryl opened her eyes, softly running her hands through Betty’s hair watching her.

  
Veronica let up her actions, wiping her face with her arm gazing at the two girls with a fiery heat. She still hadn’t orgasmed yet and she was getting impatient. She tugged at Cheryl’s pubic hair, causing the redhead to sharply look at her. Cheryl brushed Betty off to the side, glaring with an undertone of playfulness in her eyes, however, she was still glaring.

  
“Well Miss.Lodge, you’re getting cranky like a toddler without a nap.” She said snarky, shoving Veronica on her hands and knees.

  
“You just want some attention don’t you? I mean you were such a good girl earlier weren’t you?” Cheryl teased aware of how much wetter Veronica was getting. She laughed and smacked Veronica on her left ass cheek hard enough that a sound echoed in the room.

  
“Ohhhhhh.” Veronica moaned the loudest she’s been the whole sex escapade, hips thrusting back into Cheryl’s hand. Cheryl and Betty were shocked, but quickly decided to go with the kink.

  
“Hmmm, don’t you think you deserve a spanking for tugging on my hair? You know that’s not what good girls do.” Cheryl tested the waters, rubbing where she had hit her.  
“Oh, yes,” Veronica agreed groaning.

  
“I think 5 should do it, what do you think Betty?” She glanced towards the blonde.

  
“Yes, 5 should get the naughtiness out of her, making her our good girl again.” Betty ran her hand down the curve of Veronica’s spine.

  
“Can you count, baby?” Cheryl asked brushing the raven hair out the girl’s face.

  
“God, yes.” Veronica muttered, burning with desire from one of her dirtiest fantasies coming alive.

  
Betty shifted trying to get a better view, she looked up at Cheryl seeing the dominance that leeched into her eyes, and thought about what would make her crack and be submissive. For now, she watched Cheryl draw her hand back and smack it across Veronica’s backside, jolting the girl forward.

  
“One.” The girl groaned, enjoying the sting of the motion. “How did that feel baby?” Cheryl asked wanting to get clear consent to continue.

  
“Hmmm, so good.” Veronica pushed backwards into the girls. Cheryl noticed the wetness flowing down Veronica’s thighs and grinned smugly, withdrawing her hand and bringing it back down on the girl’s rear.

  
“Two,” Veronica threw her hand back in pleasure, “Harder.”

  
“Well, if you say so.” Cheryl snickered, her hand landing harsh against the petite girl’s bottom.

  
“Three.” She hissed, the bite getting stronger going straight towards her core, leaving her just dripping onto the sheets.

  
“Betty?” Cheryl cocked an eyebrow towards the blonde signaling her to take over. Betty rubbed the pink skin before striking Veronica hard, drawing a shriek out of the girl.  
“Ohhhh four.” She managed to say, hips rocking into the air trying to relieve the ache.

  
“Stay still.” Betty demanded sharply, pulling her back in place. Veronica tried her hardest to remain motionless, fighting off the urge to squirm. Finally, Betty gave Veronica the final whack on her bum, firmer than all the previous.

  
“Five.” Veronica whimpered, more aroused than she had ever been. Betty and Cheryl quickly soothed her skin by rubbing small circles, then turned her around ravishing her lips, pulling, tugging, and sucking on her skin. Betty spread apart Veronica's legs, finally paying attention to the neglected pussy. Her fingers easily slid right into Veronica, whose wetness was dripping everywhere. Cheryl sucked on Veronica’s nipple, swirling her tongue around it, switching every now and again to biting the nub.

  
“Mmh,” Veronica cried at the sudden fullness she felt, “please don’t stop.” Betty sped up her fingers, hitting her g-spot in every thrust. Cheryl moved her lips up Veronica’s neck to her ear.

  
“You were so good, hmmm,” Cheryl licked her ear lobe,“ Counting all the spanks you got, just like a good girl.”

  
Cheryl continued to praise her, “Oh, and when you licked my pussy you did such a great job didn’t you, making sure you pleased me properly.”

  
“Oh god, yes.” She cried in complete pleasure, jerking against Betty’s hand. Cheryl reached down and pinched lightly at her clit producing a spontaneous reaction.

  
Veronica squealed, her legs moving suddenly as a red hot explosion took over her body. The two other girls had to hold her down as Veronica thrashed in ecstasy. Her body flushing all over, sweat glistening her body. The waves of pleasure started to slow, giving Veronica time to calm down, however, she was still panting.

  
“Well, tonight turned out better than expected, and much hotter.” Cheryl said collapsing on her bed exhausted.

  
“Hah, without your parents it really was perfect, Cheryl” Veronica giggled, still trying to control her breathing, feeling her inner muscles twitch.

  
“You say that like the nights over.” Betty wiggled her eyebrows up and down like the dork she was, causing Cheryl to chuckle and say, “Come here you little sex kitten, rest those whiskers of yours.”

  
“Huh, who would have thought, Cheryl Blossom, a cuddler.” Betty said after settling down, causing Veronica to laugh.

  
“Oh yeah, who would have thought that Betty Cooper is kinky as fuck and is a squirter.” Cheryl said cockily satisfied with herself, staring at the usually prim and proper girl who looked unruly and thoroughly fucked.

  
The three paused, finally thinking about what they just did, “Oh my god.” Betty panicked. They looked at her before Cheryl and Veronica shared a look. In sync they drew her closer and sloppily kissed her cheeks.

  
“Hey, don’t worry about it, we will figure it out. We have lots of time.” Cheryl snuggled into her neck, feeling Betty relax a little.

  
“Besides, whatever this is, it’s the best thing to happen to me in Riverdale yet, well besides meeting you guys.” Veronica grinned, swooping her leg over intertwining it with Betty’s.

  
“It’s the best thing that happened to me too, and I’ve lived here all my life.” Betty added chuckling, completely sinking into the bed.

  
“See, it’s fate throwing us together. All of us.” Veronica grabbed Cheryl’s hand, before closing her eyes.

  
Cheryl finally felt something burst in her chest that she hadn’t felt in such a long time. Love. And with that she closed her eyes knowing that she would finally be ok without Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> This took many turns as i was writing and i listened to the strangest music including French (i dont even speak the language), hairspray, grease, and songs from the sister act. Anyways, I included so many kinks in this I dont even know how i wrote it. I am sick so I was probably delusional. Follow me on tumblr at https://tremendouskoalasalad.tumblr.com/  
> Tell me what you think. Btw i went through emotional pain for this, i had to hit enter to space the paragraphs, so if its messed up i don't even care anymore. I spent half an hour on it. Enjoy :)


End file.
